the sun's in my heart (and i'm ready for love)
by starmocha
Summary: Amy/Clara. AU One-Shot. — It was raining when they had met.


**Author's Note:** I just wanted to write a meet-cute!AU with these two, so enjoy my first stab at writing something for the DW fandom. And of course the title is taken from a verse in _Singin' in the Rain_.

* * *

**the sun's in my heart (and i'm ready for love)  
**_by starmocha_

It was raining when they had met.

Clara stood in the middle of the busy London street fumbling around with her no good yellow umbrella as the heavy rain poured down and drenched her completely. She let several colorful words slip, losing her sense of modesty several minutes earlier when her frustration with this umbrella took over.

She was about ready to hurl her accursed umbrella across the street when she noticed that the rain had stopped. She looked up, seeing the rain was still as heavy as ever. That was when she also noticed her surrounding seemed a tad bit darker than usual. There was also a giggle that shouldn't have been there.

Clara whirled around, forcing her eyes upwards to meet her helper, and that was when she noticed the fiery red hair. She stared dumbfounded, partly because of the brilliant hair, but also for another reason.

"You're a giant," she squeaked out, not noticing her implication until a minute had passed. Clara covered her mouth, realizing how she sounded. She started to apologize, but the other woman just shook her head, her giggle was still barely contained.

"I noticed you were having a little trouble with your umbrella," the woman said.

"A little?" Clara held up the useless item. "Did you not see me about to hurl it at some innocent pedestrian?"

"I noticed." Another giggle escaped. "I was trying to be polite."

Clara didn't know why she blushed, but she did, and it only seemed to deepen when the woman held out her hand, introducing herself: "I'm Amy."

"Clara," she said, taking the hand. "Um, thank you, for helping, but I don't want to keep you from—"

"It's chilly out here. We should have some tea to warm our cold bones."

Clara blinked in surprised, barely realizing that Amy was dragging her off to, presumably, some place with tea.

**.**

It was raining when Clara first stayed at Amy's apartment.

"I'm sorry, my clothes might be a little bit bigger on you," Amy apologized while she leaned against the wall, examining her clothes on Clara, and not minding the frown on the other woman's face.

"Alright, are you purposely understating things, or do you not see this normal-sized top for you is practically a nightdress for me?"

"I noticed."

"Don't you say you were trying to be polite—"

"It looks cute on you," Amy said, smiling, and walking around Clara to admire her from all angles.

Clara blushed, not used to blunt compliments, especially from someone like Amy. She looked out Amy's bedroom window and noticed with dismay the rain was still as heavy as ever. She sat down on Amy's bed, whining about how she would never make it home.

"Well, you could stay here with me."

Clara turned to stare.

"We could watch movies."

"…and eat popcorns?"

Amy laughed. "And eat popcorns."

Clara decided staying at Amy's apartment to watch movies and eat popcorn while it was raining outside was not the worst thing she could be doing.

**.**

It was raining when Amy first kissed Clara.

"You are late," Clara declared, watching Amy shuffled into Clara's apartment with her wet umbrella.

Amy looked apologetic as she tried to shake her umbrella dry. "I'm sorry, but do you not realize I was running across town in a downpour?"

"It's just a drizzle."

"Now, who's understating things?"

Clara grinned before she shuffled off to her closet to grab a spare towel for Amy to dry off. She came back to see Amy had disappeared off to her balcony. She found Amy leaning over the railing while holding one hand out to catch raindrops.

"Are you mad, woman? You're going to catch pneumonia standing around in the rain like that!"

Amy leaned back in, grinning, and as usual, not minding Clara's fussy nature. She grabbed Clara's wrist and pulled the other woman closer until they stood barely a foot apart. "Would it be really corny and sappy if I were to kiss you in the rain like this?"

Clara blushed and averted gaze with Amy, which was in itself an easy feat considering their height difference. She mumbled a response under her breath, which to Amy sounded very much like, "Yes, of course, it would be sappy, you giant."

Amy took that as an invitation to kiss the other woman. Clara didn't protest, and she might have hinted that she enjoyed the kiss very much, but later that night while leaning against each other on the couch during one of their movies, Clara mentioned how sappy it was.

"Good, that was what I was going for," Amy responded, ducking from Clara's sudden pillow attacks.

**.**

"Oi, where should I put this box?" Amy came shuffling into hers and Clara's new apartment, holding a large box in her arms.

"The one that says living room? I presume the living room."

Clara laughed off Amy's dirty look and helped her set the box down in the middle of the room. As she knelt on the floor, she opened the box, and began pulling the contents out one by one. Amy leaned over her shoulder, noticing a familiar item buried deep underneath the box.

"Hey, isn't this that dumb umbrella you were struggling with that day?"

Clara blushed a little. "Um, yes."

"I thought you'd gotten rid of that thing a long time ago."

Clara shook her head, trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably. "Well, as far as being functional and performing its sole duty as an umbrella…it's useless. But as a story-telling device…"

"Is this your roundabout way of saying it reminds you of our first meeting?"

Clara's face turned bright red again. "Yes."

Amy laughed and sat down next to her. "I like that idea."

**.**

Clara refurbished the yellow umbrella by tying a red and white polka-dotted ribbon around it, and then attaching it to the entry door. She would fill it with flowers, changing them weekly as needed. Every time they have visitors, their guests would ask about the umbrella, and all Clara and Amy could do was grin at each other.

_It was raining when we met_, they would start, smiling, and fingers intertwining.


End file.
